


Deuxième Chance

by Mitrad (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mitrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Comment vas-tu ?</em> Tony réprima un soupir, ou un rire narquois, ou un sanglot, il ne savait pas trop – cette boule dans la gorge embrouillait même son dédain, or Tony était censé mépriser comme il respirait - <em>comment vas-tu ?</em> Je t’en poserai des questions, Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deuxième Chance

**Author's Note:**

> La deuxième chance elle est aussi pour moi, pour essayer de mettre en forme la réaction de têtes de mule pareilles après les événements de Civil War... Spoilers les amis, vous serez prévenus !

\- Boss, la signature du bifrost a été détectée.

La voix grêle de Friday résonna dans l’immensité du workshop où Tony triturait de manière absente un tournevis au-dessus de sa dernière création. Ce n’était qu’un prototype, mais lorsqu’il donna un petit coup pour faire rouler sa chaise hors de son plan de travail à l’annonce de Friday, il s’autorisa un regard approbateur. Il allait devoir s’assurer de l’étanchéité des joints, qui devaient être aussi flexibles que son propriétaire s’il voulait garantir leur efficacité. Il savait que les quatre pattes mécaniques tiendraient le coup – il les avait dessiné lui-même. Mais il reconnaissait qu’il s’en voudrait si le gosse venait à être en mauvaise posture à cause d’une sous-estimation des capacités du gamin, et du pétrin quand lequel il était parfois capable de se fourrer. Les vidéos youtube ne mentaient pas.

Il se fit une note mentale de procéder à une deuxième vérification avant de commencer l’assemblage du costume, et de sa mise en forme. Le rouge et or avait ses preuves, il allait adorer.

Evidemment, qu’il allait adorer.

Quel genre d’araignée n’avait que quatre membres, de toute façon.

Il tourna son attention à l’hologramme bleuté que Friday avait fait apparaître un peu plus loin, affichant la carte du pays que les satellites Stark conservaient en permanente surveillance, comme le reste du monde. Une région était entourée de rouge, à deux pas au sud de New York. La fenêtre zooma à l’intérieur de cette région et les calculs avaient dû s’affiner, car la zone mise en valeur se réduit à un point bien précis, au cœur d’une petite ville à en juger par les reliefs environnants.

\- Parle-moi, Friday.

\- Caroline du Nord, boss. Une centaine d’individus.

\- Thor ?

\- Non-localisable.

Tony jura dans son bouc, et se leva pour se diriger vers le fond de son labo où le grand mur ébène s’éclata en une dizaine de panneaux vernis s’éclipsant pour dévoiler le dernier modèle de l’armure Iron Man, reposant dans son cercueil de soi dorée. L’armure flamboyante s’activa à l’approche de Tony qui s’y engouffra après avoir laissé tomber ses gants de travail. L’interface s’activa dès lors que le casque se referma sur son nez, mais il ne prit pas le temps de contempler son plan de vol qu’il s’élançait déjà vers l’ouverture au plafond. Il attendit d’être dans les airs au-dessus de la tour Stark pour mettre toute la puissance dans ses réacteurs, et dépassa aussitôt le mur du son. Il porta finalement attention à ses écrans.

Vingt-huit minutes ? Dix dollars qu’il y serait en moins de vingt-cinq.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence et la concentration. Pas que maintenir une vitesse de pointe lui demandât beaucoup d’efforts, mais il était perplexe. Pourquoi Loki multipliait-il les attaques insignifiantes à coups de monstres solitaires ou d’armées à effectifs réduits ? Cent était peut-être le plus grand nombre à avoir traversé le bifrost en une fois, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Si des pieuvres géantes pouvaient franchir le portail, alors pourquoi pas toute une horde d’individus.

Malgré le manque de preuve flagrante, il s’agissait forcément de Loki. Tony ne pouvait pas raisonnablement penser à un autre esprit étranger suffisamment barré pour utiliser un portail asgardien afin de foutre la merde sur _Midgard_. Quant à comment il avait eu accès au bifrost, Tony gardait la question bien au chaud pour quand il mettrait la main sur Thor. Pour l’heure, il se félicita simplement de pouvoir tracer sa signature.

Bien sûr, il pourrait remercier Banner et son algorithme de traçage, même si c’était _sa_ technologie qui faisait ensuite tout le travail. Il se ferait un plaisir de montrer toute sa reconnaissance à l’homme au monstrueux problème de tempérament en l’invitant au japonais - qui faisait des suprêmes makis au caviar, il saliva à cette seule pensée - entre la 57e et Park Avenue. Oui, même Tony Stark savait reconnaître le génie quand il en rencontrait. Non, vraiment, il adorerait le féliciter.

Si cet abruti n’avait pas disparu.

Il refoula la pensée d’un soupir et se concentra sur son objectif. Si seulement Loki en personne pouvait avoir franchi le portail cette fois-ci, Tony se ferait une joie de l’accueillir, en le remerciant au passage pour avoir choisi l’Etat d’à côté et non pas une nouvelle île paumée du Pacifique. Il n’avait pour l’instant pas réussi à déceler un schéma de récurrence dans les attaques chaotiques du dieu capricieux, mais ses interventions aléatoires avaient au moins le mérite de casser la routine du milliardaire. Il avait oublié à quel point la Tour Stark pouvait être grande. Silencieuse.

Vingt-trois minutes et trente-quatre secondes. Le clignotement de son interface le délivra de ses mornes pensées, et un sourire narquois déforma ses lèvres. Dans les dents, Friday.

Il entama sa descente et ralentit progressivement. Dès qu’il traversa la dernière couche de nuage le séparant du plancher des vaches, il marqua un temps d’hésitation en ralentissant légèrement plus. La horde d’ennemis ne s’était pas dispersée, elle était agglutinée sur ce qui semblait être la marque du bifrost. Elle était désordonnée, en se rapprochant Tony se demanda s’il ne s’agissait pas de chitauris. Fortement improbable, mais leur silhouette était similaire bien que leur équipement différent.

Peu importe leur origine, conclue-t-il rapidement à la vue des centaines de citoyens qui fuyaient, paniqués, hors de leur voiture et vers les magasins environnants. Le portail s’était ouvert en plein milieu d’un carrefour et les rues avaient rapidement été submergées par les nouveaux arrivants. Quelle diva ce Loki.

C’était à une centaine de mètres au-dessus du carnage que Tony découvrit avec étranglement la raison de l’égarement de l’armée extraterrestre. Il était vêtu de noir, ce qui le rendait difficilement distinguable de ses assaillants, mais Tony connaissait la chorégraphie de ses combats par cœur. Il pouvait reconnaître Captain America même lorsqu’il bataillait sans son inestimable bouclier.

Avant de regretter une seconde pensée, Tony plongea dans l’action. Il para sa descente au dernier moment en plaçant ses mains devant lui, gardant suffisamment d’élan pour écraser deux ennemis au sol de part et d’autre, un genou à terre, tête baissée. Il se releva sans attendre, pivota sur un pied pour placer un coup de réacteur derrière l’épaule droite de Steve où un alien allait profiter du temps mort du soldat pour lui asséner un coup létal.

La menace éliminée, Tony désarma son bras. A peine essoufflé, l’homme blond se redressa prudemment, restant sur ses gardes et sans quitter des yeux l’homme de fer.

Le cœur du milliardaire rata un battement en croisant ce regard dont il avait oublié la bleuté. Hum, non, ok, en fait il ne l’avait jamais oubliée. Ce qui rendait le souvenir encore plus douloureux, et l’instant présent encore plus fiévreux. Comment aurait-il pu de toute façon ? Comme si les soixante-dix années passées dans la glace s’étaient littéralement matérialisées dans ces iris, un regard qui dans toutes ses formes et intentions revêtait une telle douceur perçante que Tony se félicita d’être caché sous son masque pour cacher son désarroi. Bien qu’il ne soit pas sûr que l’homme en face n’ait pas des rayons X dans ce regard qui ne le lâchait pas.

Les cheveux en pagaille du soldat n’étaient cette fois-ci écrasés par aucun casque, permettant à Tony d’autant mieux saisir l’expression de… contentement ? Confusion ? exprimée par le Captain. Soulagement peut être ? Réflexion faite, Tony ne saisissait en rien cette expression. Était-ce un sourire ?

Cette fois-ci ses fusils d’épaule s’armèrent, et une demi-douzaine de missiles contourna le soldat pour se planter dans le front d’autant de guerriers un peu trop entreprenants. 

En réponse, Steve leva son bras gauche d’où un bouclier noir métallique apparu – non, c’était plus une sorte de protège-avant-bras un peu trop large en forme d’hexagone étroit dont l’un des coins était renversé. Si les caractéristiques défensives de l’engin étaient discutables, cela représentait de toute évidence une arme offensive redoutable car d’un mouvement de bras un nouvel ennemi tombait, la jugulaire tranchée par le coin affûté de l’arme.

Le frisson qui commença à parcourir l’échine de Tony fut rapidement interrompu par deux nouveaux ennemis, que Tony mis hors d’état de nuire par deux coups de propulseurs dans les genoux. Il se redressa pour en abattre trois de plus à sa gauche de son arme de poing, et Steve pivota pour lancer son nouvel attirail sur une autre victime derrière Tony. 

Et la danse commença. Les deux héros virevoltaient dans cette valse macabre en semant des corps inertes à chaque pas. Tony préférait les propulseurs pour les ennemis proches, cette arme était peut-être moins précise mais permettait un combat rapproché bien plus aisément que les missiles, qu’il consacrait aux cibles plus éloignées. Rarement il en venait aux poings, si ce n’était quand ses adversaires étaient déjà sur lui.

Mais son cavalier leur en laissait rarement l’occasion. Il s’occupait des assaillants les plus proches en les assommant la plupart du temps d’un coup, parfois de deux pour faire bonne mesure. Le corps-à-corps de Steve était foudroyant.

Tony pouvait témoigner.

Coups de pieds, de poings, de tête, de bouclier, il fit la passe à Tony en assénant un croche-pied à un ennemi tandis qu’Iron Man lui passait par-dessus en un frôlement d’épaules pour aplatir le nouvel arrivant de son poing.

Chaque enchaînement était exécuté comme s’ils l’avaient répété, comme s’ils pouvaient lire dans les gestes de l’autre les prochains mouvements, déduisant exactement la marche à suivre, les pas à faire, parer les coups qui sont hors de portée de l’autre, couvrir ses arrières en cas d’adversaire récalcitrant, s’occuper des angles morts de chacun comme ils avaient pu jadis procéder. Cette mécanique était beaucoup trop bien huilée, beaucoup trop naturelle.

Tony actionna ses propulseurs pour s’élever dans les airs et dévier une voiture – une voiture ?! – qui leur fonçait dessus, capot le premier. Après avoir paré le vol de l’engin, il dû faire appel à la puissance de son réacteur central pour dévier le bâtiment, qui dans sa chute au milieu de la rue principale écrasa au moins cinq ennemis.

C’est alors qu’un alien survenant de nulle part lui atterri sur le dos, déséquilibrant son vol et le forçant à se poser – ok, à s’écraser lourdement. Tony ne parvenait pas à attraper l’agresseur qui commençait à sérieusement endommager les circuits de ses jointures, mais Steve était déjà là pour couvrir ses arrières. Il planta une tige de fer dans la cavité de l’extraterrestre et se retourna instantanément pour en assommer un deuxième. Tony roula sur le dos, profita d’être au sol pour flanquer un missile dans la tête de l’un d’entre eux apparemment sans jambe mais rampant vers Tony d’une manière incongrûment menaçante. Il saisit le bouclier du soldat jonchant non loin de là, activa ses propulseurs dorsaux pour se remettre debout, et lança le bouclier à Steve qui s’en saisit immédiatement pour le planter dans un autre monstre en un élégant retournement.

Comment pouvait-il seulement être _élegant_ en tranchant des garrots ?

Tony se serait bien baffé pour cette remarque si un nouvel ennemi ne l’avait pas fait pour lui. Réorientant sa concentration à l’action, il élimina quelques autres aliens avant de réaliser que beaucoup encore arrivèrent. Il se demanda si Friday savait compter jusqu’à cent, ou si cent était un nombre plus grand qu’il ne le pensait.

Il prit une demi-seconde pour jauger la situation. Il n’y avait plus de civils dans les rues, mais ces couillons étaient aux vitres des magasins, capturant la scène avec leur smartphone. Même si à cause d’eux Iron Man ne pouvait pas utiliser ses one-shot sans risquer de les toucher, Tony ne put s’empêcher de penser au futur buzz que cette vidéo ferait sur le net et réprima un sourire. Pas de one-shot donc, mais des coups précis pour liquider l’escadron sans dommage collatéral. Sans _aucun_ dommage collatéral. Il reprit donc son ballet mortel sans qu’il n’ait été notable qu’il se soit arrêté.

Une dizaine. Une vingtaine. Une trentaine d’ennemis tombèrent, mais Tony ne comptait plus. Il était emporté par la frénésie du combat et par cette concordance tacite avec son partenaire, vers lequel il ne pouvait empêcher des coups d’œil plus fréquents que nécessaire. Rien ne semblait ébranler le soldat, dont la dextérité n’avait d’égale que son assurance.

Il sautait, plongeait vers ses ennemis qui dans leur dernier soupir ne devait voir qu’un éclair blond molester de coups quiconque l’approchait de trop près. Saisissant l’arme d’un adversaire pour la retourner contre le suivant, puis se servant de ses poings pour atteindre le troisième. Dans sa tenue tout de noir, Tony se demanda si le soldat n'avait pas fait place à un mercenaire. Enfermé dans son armure, avait du mal à concevoir que l’on puisse aller au combat en étant aussi peu armé. En l’occurrence, la force physique de Captain America arrangeait bien ses affaires, car au moindre ninja-extraterrestre glissé dans son dos, Rogers était là pour lui tordre le cou, permettant à Tony de se concentrer sur un plus large nombre.

Leur ballet morbide était une machine à tuer imparable.

Malgré tout, il ne put s’empêcher de noter que les grognements de Steve se faisaient plus âpres à mesure que les têtes tombaient, les cris plus graves. Était-il possible que le Captain fasse du lactique ? Probablement pas.

La transe impétueuse prit fin avec une dernière salve de missiles, mettant à terre la dernière rangée d’opposants d’un trait. Steve asséna un dernier coup de poing, et le bruit des armes et des cris fut remplacé par le gémissement plaintif de quelques blessés agonisant.

Tony reprit son souffle un instant – malgré _l’armure_ c’était un véritable travail physique, là-dedans, qu’importe ce qu’en disaient les médias. Et un coup qu’il avait reçu à la tête lui laisserait certainement une belle commotion demain, il sentait déjà la migraine d’ici.

Les deux héros s’accordaient quelques secondes de répit lorsqu’un grognement sourd retentit. Ils se tournèrent vers l’origine du bruit qui grandissait à chaque instant, vibrant puissamment par-dessus le fracas de voitures concassées. Ça se rapprochait. 

Lorsque les deux dernières voitures sur le passage furent éjectées de part et d’autre, un énorme… taureau mécanique ? apparu, les narines crachant de la fumée et le sabot raclant le bitume. Non, ce n’était pas un taureau, la face écrasée et la largeur des cornes ne permettait pas de s’y méprendre, mais l’armure qui entourait la face et les flancs de la bête faisait définitivement penser à celle de ces limaces chitauris géantes. Tony ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré, mais un regard en coin lui indiqua que Steve ne broncha pas. Il était en position, paré à ce que la bête charge.

Celle-ci mugit et racla du sabot sans s’avancer, comme si elle attendait un geste malheureux de l’un des deux héros pour charger. Peut-être sa vision n’était-elle basée que sur le mouvement ? Tony n’avait pas franchement envie d’expérimenter dans l’immédiat.

Un rapide coup d’œil au sol lui fit réaliser qu’il se tenait à côté du bouclier de Steve. Il jeta un nouveau regard vers le soldat qui n’avait pas bougé, mais qui adressa un hochement de tête succin, comme s’il avait lu dans les pensées de Tony. Il avait de toute évidence lu dans les pensées de Tony.

Ainsi Tony donna un coup de pied au bouclier pour le lever dans les airs et le saisir d’un mouvement. Ok, en réalité il était incapable de reproduire ce mouvement distinctif de Rogers, c’était l’aimant situé dans le flanc de sa main gantée qui permit d’attirer le bouclier et rendit l’effet absolument stylé, mais les vidéos youtube n’y verraient que du feu. Et le style aussi, c’était important.

Sauf que ça rendit le taureau foncièrement furieux, car il se cambra une nouvelle fois avec un rugissement d’autant plus féroce, avant de foncer.

En moins d’une seconde Tony avait armé deux mini-missiles de part et d’autre du bouclier grâce à des aimants surpuissants, et tel un lanceur de disque il virevolta pour lancer le bouclier vers la face de la bête qui à présent chargeait tête baissée. Au même moment, Steve prenait de l’élan à la rencontre du monstre. En une fraction de seconde, le bouclier propulsé par les deux missiles percuta le front de la bête en plein entre les deux cornes et s’y enfonça légèrement, aidé par l’élan donné par Iron Man. Les deux missiles explosèrent, déstabilisant la chose, qui n’eût pas le temps de voir Captain America foncer les deux pieds en avant pour forcer la pénétration du bouclier dans le crâne métallique du taureau.

Les genoux de la bête cédèrent immédiatement, sa tête percuta violemment le sol mais l’élan donné par la course fit crouler le corps inerte du monstre sur quelques mètres encore. Tony pivota légèrement sur un pied pour laisser le parcours du taureau se terminer un peu plus loin. Le style, vous dis-je.

Finalement arrêtée, Tony contourna la bête et s’avança légèrement pour contempler les méandres de cet affrontement qui, en toute modestie, pourrait rester dans les annales. Les cris de ses groupies derrière la vitre de ce restaurant confirmaient que c’était assuré pour la postérité. Mais le nombre de corps sans vie était impressionnant, ç’avait été un carnage. La ville n’avait pas été épargnée, autant de voitures renversées que de vitrines brisées jonchaient le sol aux peu d’endroits non recouvert par le sang violâtre des victimes extraterrestres.

Après avoir constaté les dégâts dont il n’était pas fier, il finit par lever les yeux vers Steve qui avait roulé de l’autre côté du taureau lors de l’impact, mais qui était déjà debout et qui semblait être en train de le regarder depuis un moment déjà.

Ah, oui. Donc le vrai combat commençait.

Steve restait silencieux, faiblement haletant. Ah, non, il ne l’y prendrait pas, à ne pas entamer la conversation. Tony n’avait aucune envie de lui faire cette faveur. Les derniers mots échangés l’avaient été dans un bunker sibérien après que les deux hommes aient tentés de s’entretuer. Nope, Tony serait le dernier à lui rendre la tâche facile. Si Steve avait quelque chose à lui dire, c’était maintenant, Tony en avait assez fait.

Ne pas s’y méprendre : il aurait volontiers fait des efforts et admis qu’il avait pu avoir des torts, lui aussi, s’il en avait eu. Sauf qu’il n’en avait pas. Il ne s’excuserait jamais d’avoir tenté de tuer l’assassin de ses parents. De sa mère. Il ne s’excuserait pas d’avoir tenté de protéger le monde des excès qu’ont pu commettre les Avengers. Ultron à l’appui. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Il ne s’excuserait pas pour la division de l’équipe aujourd’hui réduite au souvenir, car pour lui le seul responsable était l’homme qui lui faisait face, en n’ayant jamais accepté de reconnaître la douloureuse nécessité de contrôler leurs actions.

Il avait fait des efforts, déjà, en rejoignant Rogers dans ce bunker pour y trouver d’autres Winter Soldiers – morts, certes, mais ils y étaient. Il avait fait cet effort, pour découvrir la plus grande traîtrise de ce vingt-et-unième siècle auquel cet homme n’appartenait même pas. Pire que le Watergate, que la théorie de complot du 9/11, que l’HYDRA caché sous les traits du SHIELD ou que la mort de Coulson.

Captain America était un menteur.

Alors non, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d’entamer la conversation, pas à cet homme en qui il avait eu confiance, envers qui il avait éprouvé – dans l’ordre – de l’admiration, du dédain, de la compassion, de l’amitié, du dés- aujourd’hui résumés par un inéluctable sentiment de trahison. Aucune faveur.

L’admiration aurait pu être évitée si Papa Stark n’avait pas insisté pour accrocher ce poster de Captain America au pied du lit de Stark Junior. Le dédain, inévitable après s’être rendu compte que c’était _ça_ mon héros d’enfance ? La compassion, Tony ne l’avait jamais avouée qu’à lui-même (il lui reste des standards à entretenir, Tony Stark _ne compatissait pas_ ), mais pour un fossile d’un autre temps, Tony pouvait admettre que le vingt-et-unième siècle devait sembler agressif.

L’amitié était encore plus difficilement avouable, certainement que la collocation avait aidé. Oh, et peut-être les quelques combats menés côte-à-côte pour la survie de l’espèce humaine contre des centaines de milliers de forces étrangères n’ayant comme seule vocation l’éradication des Avengers, aussi. Non Tony ne pouvait le renier, il avait développé une réelle affection pour l'homme. Il avait appris à le connaître, ils avaient appris à échanger, de telle sorte que maintenant ils se _comprenaient_ ; ce taureau n'était pas tombé tout seul. Tony appréciait la candeur du boy-scout, adorait le lui rappeler à la moindre occasion, le vanner sur ses remarques d'autres temps, à tel points que ses vannes étaient devenues affectives. _Affectives_ , bordel. Il avait appris à aimer cet homme, et dieu sait que Tony n'était pas un élève patient pour ce qui avait à trait aux relations humaines. Il avait appris à aimer cet homme, plus qu'aucun autres de ses coéquipiers. Il avait appris à aimer cet homme, et ça rendait la trahison d'autant plus douloureuse.

Et puis ce nœud à l’estomac à mesure que le contact visuel se prolongeait, Tony en était maintenant persuadé, Rogers avait une vision X. Rarement s’était-il sentit aussi désarmé… dans son armure.

Il rompit le contact visuel qui semblait s’éterniser et scanna rapidement les alentours, la couleur bleuté de son interface lui confirma l’absence de menace. Physique, du moins.

Quand Tony y repensait, New York lui avait laissé de sacrés séquelles. Les cauchemars, les crises d’angoisse, les pulsions autodestructrices. C’avait été violent, il devait bien l’admettre, il en avait carrément chié. Mais il était tenté de reléguer tout ça au rang de mauvais lendemain de soirée face à ce que lui inspirait ce regard pesant qu’il sentait même grandissant, de l’homme à quelque pas de là. _Comment_ bordel s’y prenait-il ?

C’en était trop. Tony entama un demi-tour et, ok Cap, tu gagnes celle-là, lâcha de sa voix métallisée :

\- Je suppose qu’on en a fini ici.

\- Stark.

Tony n’eût pas besoin de désactiver ses propulseurs, il ne les avait pas même mis en marche – tu es un terrible bluffeur Tony. Et puis non, ce n’était pas la menace de fuite. Mais de départ. Peu importe la taxinomie, le bond de son estomac était bien concret, lui.

A défaut des poings il serra les dents, se retourna vers son interlocuteur, prêt à débourser tout ce que son sentiment de rancœur avait mijoté ces longues dernières semaines durant. Lâche-toi Cap, un mot de travers et je me la fait cette dentition parfaite.

Merde, qu’est-ce qu’il était à cran.

\- C’est bon de te revoir.

La baudruche se dégonfla instantanément. Tony décontracta des muscles qu’il ignorait être contractés, desserra les dents pour se rendre compte qu’il s’en abîmait la mâchoire, et reprit la respiration qu’il n’était pas conscient d’avoir retenue. Toute cette rancœur, blottie au fond de ses tripes, toute cette frustration que Tony savait prête à éclater à la face du seul responsable de tout ce bordel, toute cette haine ! Désarmée, comme ça. D’un simple sourire. 

Et le pire, c’est que ça marchait.

Bon Dieu, ce sérum devait inclure des pouvoirs psychiques, ou alors Scarlett Witch avait encore joué avec sa tête, parce qu’en se tenant ainsi face au Captain, Tony n’avait plus qu’un seul sentiment à exprimer dans cette cacophonie émotionnelle.

Le manque.

Le casque se rétracta sans qu’il ne se souvienne le lui avoir demandé, mais il reconnut que l’air frais de la Caroline du Nord refroidissant ses circuits en s’engouffrant dans ses cheveux lui fit le plus grand bien. Il s’entendit dire :

\- Tu peux pas t’empêcher de chercher les ennuis.

Et le sourire de l’autre de s’accentuer.

\- C’est parce que je sais que tu n’es jamais bien loin.

Tony ne souriait pas – pas exactement. La boutade l’en lui donnait envie, mais les muscles de son visage n’étaient pas vraiment coopératifs, et lui donnaient plus l’impression qu’il allait pleurer dans l’instant. C’était tellement ridicule. Steve ne pouvait pas se douter de l’aparté interne qui se jouait actuellement dans la tête de Tony – ou le pouvait-il ? certainement qu’il le pouvait – puisqu’il s’avança et contourna le taureau inconscient sans lâcher son sourire, bien qu’avec la moindre distance Tony pouvait maintenant dire que c’était un sourire tout aussi fatigué que sincère.

Des sirènes raisonnèrent au loin. _Sérieusement ?_ Tony se demandait si les forces spéciales de ce pays faisaient encore au moins _semblant_ d’être réactives, ou si elles avaient irrévocablement délégué la sécurité des citoyens aux super-héros.

Cet événement anodin du quotidien arracha cependant un froncement de sourcil au Captain, qui tourna la tête vers l’origine du bruit et murmura :

\- Les fédéraux…

Le sourcil de Tony obtempéra cette fois pour se lever en une moue interrogatrice, avant que son génie ne le rattrape. Fugitif. Evidemment. C’est ce qui arrive, Captain Je Sais Tout, quand on décide de violer une prison ultra-sécurisée en plein milieu de l’Atlantique après avoir dénié l’autorité de l’Etat, voler la propriété du gouvernement, casser un aéroport – ou du moins son tarmac, aider la fuite de l’ennemi public en tête de liste… Ah, les faits sont nombreux, et Tony pourrait les faire défiler s’il en avait envie.

Au lieu de ça, il rabattit le casque sur ses oreilles, engagea ses propulseurs et dit de sa voix de métal :

\- Besoin d’une échappatoire ?

D’un hochement de tête Steve acquiesça, et vint se positionner au flanc de Tony. Celui-ci l’agrippa par la taille, permettant au soldat de passer son bras par-dessus ses larges épaules de fer. Ce mouvement n’était pas nouveau, plus d’une fois en combat et antérieurement à l’entrainement les deux hommes avaient été amené à s’échapper par les airs, c’est donc tout naturellement qu’ils se mirent en position pour prendre leur envol.

Mais le contact fit bouillir Tony. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son équilibre - car soulever deux fois son poids avec un réacteur de moins n’était pas donné – tout en félicitant une fois de plus sa carapace d’acier, et en particulier son système de refroidissement.

Le dernier contact que Tony avait eu avec Rogers, dans ce fichu bunker sibérien, c'était Steve martelant à coup de bouclier le casque de l’armure jusqu’à le briser, pour asséner un dernier coup fatal au cœur de l’armure, maintenant Tony à sa merci, les cris rauques, le regard glacial, impitoyable. Alors non, Tony ne s’attendait pas à retrouver du confort dans le contact du soldat. C’était même la dernière chose raisonnablement envisageable si tant est que son instinct de survie n'ait pas été complètement arriéré. Alors pourquoi bon dieu se sentait-il si serein à étreindre le Captain de la sorte ? Ses pulsions autodestructrices ne devaient pas avoir complètement disparues.

Il sentit au contraire sa prise se resserrer, peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire, amenant Steve à en faire de même, de telle sorte que Tony aurait jurer ressentir le soldat à travers l’armure. Ok, pas _littéralement_ , mais la seule pensée semblait tellement réelle que la réaction fut similaire. Le système de refroidissement s’emballa.

Fort heureusement, le vol fut de courte durée, Iron Man entama la descente sur le toit d’un mall à quelques blocs de la zone de combat, leur permettant de garder en vue l’arrivée des fédéraux tout en se dissimulant des regards indiscrets. L’atterrissage et la rupture du contact fut plus douloureux que Tony ne l’admettra jamais.

Il s’autorisa quelques secondes pour se recomposer avant d’ôter son casque à nouveau, puis s’orienta vers le bord du toit pour observer la police arriver sur les lieux. Une douzaine de voitures toutes sirènes dehors, et une poignée de vans sans aucun doute remplis de forces spéciales prêtes à l’action envahirent bientôt les rues, sécurisant les citoyens et prenant la mesure des dégâts. Tony était conscient que tandis qu’il regardait le cirque se mettre en place, Steve le regardait lui. Mais une fois encore il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de rendre cette conversation facile.

Ce n’était pourtant pas le nombre de moyens de la démarrer qui manquait.

_Alors, ça fait quel effet, de passer du rang d’enfant chéri de l’Amérique à ennemi mondial numéro un ?_

_Sympa le costume, design soviétique ?_

_Et bien capitaine, l’équipage aurait-il quitté le navire ?_

_C’est_ mon _quin jet qui t'as permis d’arriver jusqu’ici ?_

Mais une fois n’est pas coutume, les sarcasmes ne parvinrent pas à faire la connexion entre le cerveau et la bouche de Tony, le laissant parfaitement silencieux. Un pincement au cœur l’obligea à se retourner quand Steve rompit le silence.

\- Comment vas-tu, Tony ?

Ah ! _Comment vas-tu ?_ A quel genre de raisonnement l’homme était-il en train de procéder pour poser une question pareille ? _Comment vas-tu ?_

_Tranquille, je risque d’avoir de beaux bleus demain, mais ce combat était d’anthologie, pas vrai ? Ah, pardon, tu voulais parler de comment je vais après avoir découvert que mes parents avaient été assassinés de sang-froid par un meurtrier dont la liste des victimes est plus grande que celle de mes défauts, mais parce qu’un homme que j’ai par mégarde osé appeler mon ami s’est interposé pour se retourner contre moi et protéger ce bourreau j’ai fini en pièce détachées dans un bunker sibérien avec un arc réacteur et une confiance réduits en miette ? Super !_

_Comment vas-tu ?_ Tony réprima un soupir, ou un rire narquois, ou un sanglot, il ne savait pas trop – cette boule dans la gorge embrouillait même son dédain, or Tony était censé mépriser comme il respirait - _comment vas-tu ?_ Je t’en poserai des questions, Rogers.

\- Super.

Tiens, débrouille-toi avec ça. Mais pour faire bonne mesure, Tony ajouta :

\- Débordé.

Non, Tony ne tournait pas en rond dans cette Tour Stark devenue mille fois trop grande pour le milliardaire seul : il se réappropriait l’espace. Non, il ne cachait pas son envie de retrouver une dynamique d’équipe en investissant l’apparition de Spider-Man sur la scène publique et en permettant au gamin d’avoir accès à des technologies que Tony refusait en temps normal même aux chercheurs du SHIELD : il s’assurait simplement de créer un rapport cordial avec la nouvelle génération. Non, il ne cherchait pas à retrouver la fébrilité des combats avec les Avengers en traquant Loki et en espérant à demi-mot à chaque fois voir apparaître un dieu de la foudre, ou un géant vert, ou un sniper au style moyenâgeux, ou une espionne russe venimeuse, ou une expérimentation allemande aux pouvoirs psychiques, ou qui que ce soit d’autre terrassant déjà le-quelque-nouveau-monstre-que-ce-soit : il endossait son rôle d’Iron Man solo qui lui seyait si bien. Non, il ne travaillait pas une seconde fois sur son deuil. Il entretenait le souvenir de ses parents. Non, il ne pleurait pas la rupture de Pepper. Il se disposait pour de nouvelles rencontres. Non, il ne pleurait pas le handicap de Rhodes. Il aidait la médecine à avancer. Non, il n’avait pas désespéré de revoir Rogers. Il voulait simplement régler ses comptes.

Quant à son estomac qui faisait des nœuds, ce ne pouvait être que le fruit du burrito un peu trop épicé qui lui avait fait office de petit-déjeuner. Ne t’y méprend pas Rogers, ni toi ni les autres ne m’êtes indispensables, je vais très bien, _seul_.

Le problème, c’est que les pouvoirs télékinétiques du super soldat n’avaient pas l’air d’acheter ce mensonge, à en juger par le léger haussement de sourcils qui déformait dorénavant le visage parf- le visage de l’autre.

L’armure semblait soudain bien étroite, Tony retourna son attention au remue-ménage du carrefour en bas où le nettoyage avait commencé. Pauvres hommes. Tony retint une grimace au souvenir de la cervelle qui s’était dispersée lorsqu’il avait collé ce missile dans la tête de l’une de ses victimes. Cela lui rappelait vaguement le travail que devait effectuer son équipe de nettoyage quand Dummy loupait un smoothie, car s’il y avait bien une chose que Dummy faisait en toute splendeur, c’était _louper_.

Tony sentit Steve s’avancer à sa hauteur, et joindre son regard au sien, porté sur la scène de ménage.

\- Tu sais, finit-il par dire. Les Avengers, ce n’est pas fini.

Tiens donc, v’là autre chose. Étrangement, Tony avait un sentiment bien différent, à avoir affronté tous ces dangers mortels _seul_ ces dernières semaines. Si encore il avait eu des signes de vie de ses anciens coéquipiers, mais pas _un_ ne semblait vouloir être retrouvé. Pas que Tony ait essayé, non plus, mais aux dernières nouvelles il n’avait pas changé la serrure des quartiers du New Jersey. Pour autant aucune trace de vie n’avait été détectée dans l’établissement récemment.

Bruce Banner avait disparu depuis Ultron déjà, pas étonnant qu’il n’ait toujours pas refait surface. Mais Tony suspectait Natasha d’être partie à sa recherche, car sa disparition à elle était bien plus récente, et étant donné que tout ce qu’elle avait en tête depuis la Sokovie était de retrouver son amour interdit, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’en retrouvant Banner, on se rapprocherait de Romanov. Tony avait pu en avoir, des mauvaises idées, mais tenter de retrouver une espionne russe et un génie aux colères dévastatrices alors qui ne souhaitaient pas l’être n’en faisait pas encore partie.

Thor était probablement en train de s’occuper de désagréments d’une autre ère, étant donné que malgré les caprices de son frère on ne disposait d’aucun signe du dieu nordique. Il faudrait un jour que Tony mette au point un téléphone interplanétaire pour contacter le guerrier asgardien, car le manque de moyen de communication commençait à faire grincer l’ingénieur des dents.

Il se demandait par la même occasion si Vision n’avait pas décidé d’aller visiter le voisinage galactique, puisqu’il lui avait mystérieusement parlé d’éclaircir les mystères de son origine... Tout un programme. Tony n’étant parfois pas capable de dire quand l’homme rouge se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, il pouvait difficilement dire s’ils se trouvaient toujours sur la même planète.

Quant aux autres, Tony ne savait même pas comment les considérer. Barton avait été clair quant à son envie de prendre sa retraite. T’Challa avait pu se battre à ses côtés le temps d’une branlée, mais le roi wakandais avait certainement mieux à faire que de joindre un cirque pareil. Ce mec à la physique improbable… Ant-Man, de ce qu’il avait pu entendre dire – si tant est que les fourmis mesuraient maintenant quinze mètres de haut – n’avait jamais fait partie de l’équipe, tout comme Spider-Man qui de toute façon faisait un boulot correct en solo. Maximoff avait plutôt raison de se faire discrète, quant à Wilson… c’est vrai tiens, Tony était surpris de voir Rogers sans son fidèle serviteur. Et Rhodes était hors service. Pauvre Rhodey.

Alors non, Tony ne voyait pas ce que Rogers entendait par le fait que ce n’était « pas fini ». Si être seul et recherché par toutes les polices du monde pour haute trahison ne retenait pas le soldat de refaire surface, Tony se demandait ce qui pourrait bien le faire. Quand bien même, _quand bien même_ tous ces énergumènes étaient individuellement retrouvés et amenés à s’asseoir autour d’une table, leur vision de l’équipe et de ses objectifs était trop discordante pour permettre la genèse d’un nouvel esprit d’équipe capable de maintenir un semblait de coercition entre eux. Les membres des Avengers avaient disparu, il en allait autant du concept.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui te fais penser le contraire ? demanda Tony en se tournant vers le blond.

\- Parce que le monde a besoin de nous, répondit-il, inébranlable face au regard dubitatif de l’homme à l’armure.

Tony voulu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa face au caractère péremptoire de la rhétorique du soldat. Il marquait un point. Le cri d’une femme découvrant les restes d’un extraterrestre probablement aplati sur sa voiture vinrent renforcer l’argumentaire du capitaine, et Tony ne put s’empêcher un coup d’œil vers la victime.

Ces pauvres civils étaient tellement exposés aux combats qui se jouaient au-dessus de leurs têtes sans qu’ils n’aient rien demandé. Loki jouait, mais quelque chose de plus grand se préparait inéluctablement. Et les humains étaient exposés. Leur protection, c’était tout ce qui n’avait jamais motivé Tony.

La création d’armes. La destruction de ses armes. La création de son armure. La destruction de ses armures.

Protéger les américains. Protéger les innocents. Protéger ceux qui ne le sont pas. Protéger Pepper.

Les Avengers. La création d’Ultron. De Vision. La signature des accords de Sokovie. Aussi égoïste que les médias pouvaient qualifier Tony Stark, tout ce à quoi il ne s’était jamais dédié était la protection d’autrui.

Et Tony ne l’acceptait peut être pas, allez savoir s’il l’avait seulement réalisé, mais quand Steve Rogers regardait le milliardaire, c’était ce qu’il voyait. Après avoir réussi à claquer la porte au nez des clichés épinglés à l’homme, véhiculés par une mauvaise presse après une vie d’excès et de faux pas, après avoir appris à regarder derrière l’armure du génie – et il ne signifiait pas celle en métal -, appris à faire fi des sarcasmes derrières lesquels il cachait ses inquiétudes, des écrans bleutés derrière lesquels il masquait sa sensibilité, de l’entourage guindé derrière lesquels il dissimulait sa solitude, après avoir retiré le masque de Tony Stark, ce que Steve Rogers voyait, c’était la véritable personne qu’il était fier d’appeler son ami. Steve Rogers voyait en Tony Stark un orphelin apeuré. 

Il avait été égoïste, en dissimulant la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, et en refusant d’écouter la douleur de l’orphelin pour protéger son ami. Il avait été égoïste car à ce moment-là il ne voyait que son ami d’enfance, la dernière relique d’une vie abandonnée sous dix mètres de glace, un homme à qui il avait jadis fait le serment de protéger de sa vie. Sauf que ce que Steve n’avait pas considéré à ce moment-là, c’était la force de l’amitié qu’il portait aussi à Tony. Le contrecoup de la bataille et l’absence du milliardaire l’avait aidé à réaliser.

Confronté au silence de l’ingénieur, Steve prit conscience d’à quel point l’homme lui avait manqué. Sa finesse d’esprit lui avait manqué, son faux manque de considération, sa toujours-réponse-à-tout, ces gadgets qu’il maniait avec une telle dextérité que parfois Steve se demandait s’il ne faisait pas ça juste pour le rendre mal à l’aise, lui qui parfois luttait encore pour s’adapter à la technologie du vingt-et-unième siècle, assez peu différente de la technologie extraterrestre à ses yeux.

C’était avec un frisson qu’il refoula ce souvenir où Tony avait essayé de lui expliquer les bases d’utilisation d’un StarkPhone, penché par-dessus son épaule et les doigts jouant avec l’écran de l’engin. Ce jour-là Steve avait regardé Tony avec cette douceur compréhensive dans les yeux, comme si le voile s’était enfin levé et qu’enfin Steve _voyait_ le personnage.

Tony Stark était généreux.

Ainsi malgré les désaccords, Steve savait qu’il pouvait compter sur Tony pour rempiler dès lors qu’on avait besoin d’eux. Réconcilié avec son passé, il entendant bien à présent se réconcilier avec son présent. C’est pourquoi face au flottement de l’homme de métal, il tendit la main et continua :

\- Il nous suffit de recommencer.

Tony resta perplexe un instant. Il considéra la main tendue de Steve, puis son regard déterminé. Et définitivement, si Tony se sentait mis à nu c’était bien parce que Rogers avait su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Steve comprenait certainement mieux Tony que Tony ne se comprenait lui-même. Ce qui expliquait sans l’expliquer que Tony désirait simultanément loger son poing dans les dents de Rogers tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Qu’il voulait saisir cette main tendue représentant tout ce dont l’ingénieur avait rêvé sans jamais oser se l’avouer, tout en crachant au visage du soldat pour sa trahison récente. Qu’il voulait le suivre les yeux fermés tout en dénonçant sa présence aux fédéraux juste en bas.

Mais mince, le besoin irrépressible de faire un doigt au gouvernement, Tony pouvait trop bien en parler.

Et les gestes ne mentaient pas. L’alchimie était réelle. Tu ne peux pas combattre aux côtés d’un homme en qui tu ne fais pas confiance, et le massacre qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux témoignait de la complicité intacte entre les deux hommes. Au plus profond de lui, Tony savait qu’il faisait confiance à Steve. Qu’il se sentait bien en sa présence. Il comprenait certaines de ses décisions. Il sait qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de le blesser - il ne pouvait pas _complètetement_ ignorer cette lettre que le Captain lui avait adressée quelques jours après ce combat, et encore moins le fait que sa plume l’avait touchée. Qu'il avait compris. Il sentait bien qu’il était son meilleur allié. Qu’il ne le laisserait jamais _plus_ tomber.

Bordel, Rogers, cette deuxième chance, t’as intérêt à la saisir.

D’un geste las Tony saisit la main du Captain, et offrit son meilleur air faussement résigné :

\- Tu es indécrottablement borné.

Steve resserra sa prise d’autant que son sourire s’agrandit, et se rapprocha, amena la main cuivrée de Tony en hauteur et enroula sa main autour de son pouce, de telle sorte que leurs coudes se touchèrent et la poignée de main se transforma en poigne amicale.

\- C’est pour ça que c’est moi le chef, dit-il le sourire aux oreilles.

Sourire auquel Tony finit par répondre. Premier sincère depuis des semaines.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai décidé de rendre ce travail orphelin, car si mon ambition initiale était de retranscrire une scène très précise, une suite s'est petit à petit révélée et cela m'a emportée dans un tout autre travail bien plus complet qui est le seul que je souhaite mettre en avant. C'est pourquoi, sans dénigrer ce travail-ci, je vous invite à lire Seconde Chance qui est la seule fan fic que je suis dorénavant fière de présenter !


End file.
